1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display technique for game screens and particularly to an improved technique for making a game environment amusing.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 18 is an example game screen of a fight game in which characters in the similitude of fighters, fight against each other. In FIG. 18, a reference numeral 50 refers to a player character operated by a player, and a reference numeral 40 refers to an enemy character that fights against the player character 50, and a reference numeral 71 refers to a life gauge for displaying the remaining energy value (variable) virtually possessed by the enemy character 40, and 72 is a life gauge of the player character 50. Concerning the life gauges 71 and 72, when the relevant character receives an attack with great destructive power from the opponent, such as a knockdown blow, a large decrease in the life gauge is displayed. On the other hand, when the relevant character receives an attack with little destructive power, such as a minor blow, a small decrease in the life gauge is displayed. Accordingly, the player is always able to keep track of the damage amount of the player character 50 operated by him or herself, and the damage amount of the enemy character 40 operated by the opponent and can strategically proceed with the game while monitoring both life gauges. In this specification, in order to continue playing the game, this method of displaying on the game screens, a variable that changes in a large or small amount according to the extent of the player's advantageous and/or disadvantageous states, and as a quantity continuously varying per highly fragmented unit quantity, is referred to as a “highly fragmented display.”
FIG. 19 is an example game screen of a battle game in which characters in the similitude of fighter airplanes, battle against each other in the air. In FIG. 19, reference numerals 40 and 50 refer to characters operated by a player and his/her opponent respectively, and are in the similitude of appearances of fighter airplanes. The player executes input operation on a controller and shoots down the enemy character 40 by firing a projectile 80. In this kind of game, as shown by reference numeral 73, a plurality of fighter airplanes able to battle are positioned to stand by in advance, and the number of the fighter airplanes is displayed on the game screen so that the player can be aware of how many fighter airplanes are left. In addition, when the player character 50 operated by the player is shot down due to an opponent's attack, the fighter airplanes which have been standing by decrease one by one and the number of the fighter airplanes remaining is displayed. Regardless of the strength of the destructive power of the other player's attack, the player character 50 is shot down after receiving damage from the projectile 80, and therefore, the number of the fighter airplanes which are able to battle (the number of fighter airplanes remaining) is determined in accordance with the number of the player's mistakes. In this specification, the method of displaying a variable which varies per predetermined unit quantity (roughly fragmented unit) according to the number of the player's mistakes, such as the number of the fighter airplanes which are able to battle remaining or the number of possible battles, is referred to as a “roughly fragmented display.”
As mentioned above, in order to decide which display, either “highly fragmented display” or “roughly fragmented display,” should be adopted, it is necessary to examine the type, nature and contents of the game. For example, the “highly fragmented display” is suitable for a scene in which a few player mistakes are permitted and the player can enjoy the game in a comfortable atmosphere, while the “roughly fragmented display” is suitable for a scene in a tense atmosphere where even a slight player mistake can be fatal and, therefore, no mistakes are permitted. Therefore, even in the same game, by switching between the “highly fragmented display” and the “roughly fragmented display” for each scene, it is possible to heighten or ease a tense atmosphere and to create a lively game environment.
On the other hand, in a conventional quiz game, the setting of a quiz question in a window on the game screen and presentation of a plurality of alternative answers is suggested. In order to select one answer, the player executes key operation on a controller, puts a cursor on the answer they wish to select, and inputs a decision button. However, in a conventional game device, no matter which answer is selected, the acting performance of the character that answers a quiz question is always the same and cannot be altered in accordance with the player's feelings when he/she is playing the game. For example, when the character answers a quiz question, the manner in which the character raises his/her hand, the character's facial expression, the volume of the character's voice, the character's posture and so on are stereotyped. Whether or not the player answers a quiz question with confidence, the acting performance of the character answering the quiz question is always the same, and this lacks spice.
Therefore, it is the first object of the present invention to realize a more amusing and enjoyable game environment by switching between the “highly fragmented display” and the “roughly fragmented display” for each game scene in the same game.
Moreover, it is the second object of the present invention to realize a more amusing and enjoyable game environment by changing, under the circumstances in which the player is required to execute any key input operation, the acting performance of the characters displayed on the game screen according to the input operation chosen by the player.